12 Days Of Fantasy
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: To go along with the 12 days of christmas, I'm making this fic! It's a yaoi with Ukitake and Hisagi. It plays out different fantasy scenerios the two have and wish to play out! This is also a gift fic! Merry Christmas! Yaoi - UkitakeHisagi
1. Office Surprise

**NOTE: Please note that this is a gift for a friend of mine. There will be 12 parts, including this one. It's supposed to go with the "12 days of Christmas" theme and I will post one each day. Also note that these scenerios between Hisagi and Ukitake are based on a roleplay I gave with said friend! If it confuses you, I'm sorry! But I at least know one person who will be fan girling over this! xD Love you Ukitake-san! Enjoy one of your gifts~!**

**12 Days of Fantasy**

**Day 1: Office Surprise**

It was mid-winter now and all of Soul Society was covered in a soft blanket of snow. It was calming yet cold. It also made things run slow. Now that the snow was in, Ninth Division really had their work cut out for them! Ninth Division was the division that took care of everything. They would gather everyone's paper work and make sure everything was in order as well as distribute paper work to all of the squads. On top of all that, they also had their magazine they write and publish every week. Plus, with the holidays coming up, they were busy enough as it was and since they no longer had a captain, it put a lot of pressure on their vice-captain, Shuhei Hisagi.

"Third, Fifth, Eighth, and Tenth division all have not handed in their paper work, sir!", called one member of squad nine. "Most people haven't finished their articles for this week issue, sir!", another squad member called. More came in with reports of something else that was either going wrong or hadn't been handed in and here poor Hisagi was sitting stressed at his desk. He was now holding his head after he dismissed all of the members once giving them some orders. "I hate the holidays...", he mumbled quietly. Not only was he busy but he was too busy to even spend time with his lover, Juushiro Ukitake. Sure, he was still living with him after these many months, and surprisingly no one had caught on to their relationship yet, but Hisagi barely went home. He was barely eating and barely sleeping. Most of his day was spent working on catching everyone else up that was too far behind! If he kept this up, he would definitely pass out soon.

…

Ukitake was humming as he moved about his house. He was decorating for Christmas. He didn't care that Kiyone and Sentaro had told him to rest in bed. He easily got rid of them by sending them off to get some random supplies. Ukitake loved the holiday season! He loved the fact of people being together and with one another. He also loved the winter festival! That was always fun. The only thing wrong with this holiday season was that his love was working. He barely saw Hisagi anymore. He was way too busy and he barely ever came home anymore.

He kind of felt bad for Hisagi. He had so much work piled up and he didn't have much help at all. Plus the poor man was a work-a-holic at times! No one should work that much! Even Hitsugaya took a break every now and then but Hisagi never stopped until the work was done! So he decided maybe he should give him a treat today. He smiled, a brilliant idea forming in his head. This was going to be fun now as he knew exactly what he was going to do to help Hisagi relax and take a break from work for a little while. Now he just had to prepare for it.

…

Hisagi was tired. He was ready to fall asleep right there, but he didn't want to. He couldn't! There was too much work to be done! He had to finish all of this paper work! He was determined to! Especially since his squad was busy enough as it was. They had so much to do! It was such a crazy time of the year. Hisagi sighed, setting down his pen and rubbing at his eyes. They were burning. He needed sleep and he knew he did. "I hate this time of the year...", he whispered quietly to himself. He then laid his head on his desk, closing his eyes and hoping his newly developed head ache would go away. The only problem was, the second he laid his head down, he was out.

He ended up sleeping like that for the whole night until well into the next morning. He began to wake up, sitting up only to find a piece of paper work had stuck to the side of his face. He gently peeled it off, setting it back on the desk and rubbing his cheek, wiping away any ink that had stayed there. He yawned, stretching slightly. He winced however. He was so stiff from sleeping the way he had been. "Damn...Oww...at least I got sleep though..", he mumbled, rubbing his back with a soft yawn. He was still exhausted but he would be ok for a while now. He took another paper from the pile of paper work and began to start signing them off again. He heard someone enter the room but didn't look up. He just assumed it was one of the usual division members come to check on him. "I'm alright. You all have to stop worrying about me", he stated, glancing over as a cup of coffee was placed beside him. He smiled, "Thanks. You know you – U-Ukitake-san?". As he faced the person he THOUGHT was one of his division members, he discovered that it was not. It was Ukitake. He was speechless now, just staring wide-eyed at the man and preparing for a lecture about how he was working himself too hard. But instead he only received a kind smile and a "Good morning".

Hisagi was now confused. Why hadn't Ukitake scolded him first thing? "Drink some of this", Ukitake pushed the cup of coffee towards Hisagi, "I'm sure it will make you feel much better. After all, you seem so exhausted!". "Uhm...t-thanks...", Hisagi looked down. He was still embarrassed that Ukitake had to see him like this. This was one of the main reasons he hadn't gone home. He didn't want his lover to see him like this!

Hisagi gently took the cup in hand and brought it to his lips, taking a few sips of the warm liquid before setting the cup back down with a sigh. That actually was quite good! Why hadn't he thought of coffee to begin with? That would have been a big help! "Thank you, I'm feeling better already", he smiled towards Ukitake. "Good", Ukitake reached over, beginning to play with the mans hair, "You still look so terrible though. You really should take a few days off". Hisagi sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't. There's so much to be done and with only twelve days left until Christmas, I can't afford to take any days off. I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you, somehow...". Ukitake simply continued to smile and run his hands through Hisagi's hair. "Maybe I can convince you other wise...", he really wanted his love to take a break. He wanted to be with him during this festive time, not apart! He also wanted to have some holiday fun and he couldn't do that unless Hisagi was there. He would not dare do it himself! He wanted to save that pleasure for when he was able to be with Hisagi again. And now he was.

Hisagi suddenly began to feel funny. He placed a hand on his head, "I feel...strange...". He was confused. What was this feeling? It was like his blood was boiling and his skin was growing more sensitive. He could feel friction in his pants and he groaned. His clothing had even become sensitive to his skin. "Uki-Ukitake-san...Wh-What was in that coffee...?", Hisagi suddenly questioned, looking over at Ukitake. "I told you it would help you relax", Ukitake stated simply. He felt bad for tricking Hisagi into taking a special type of drug used in sex. But he wanted to show Hisagi he needed to loosen up and have some fun! That drug was one that made the body sensitive to anything and everything. Every touch, every kiss. Even if it was the lightest of things, it would make the body feel great pleasure! "W-Why...?", Hisagi questioned, trying to resist this drugs effects with very little success. "Because I want you to feel better and I want to show you that you need to have some fun in this festive season!", Ukitake then leaned over, taking Hisagi's lips, kissing them with passion.

He gently ran a hand over Hisagi's chest, not wanting to move too fast. Ukitake was quite pleased though as he felt Hisagi begin to kiss him back. So at least he knew Hisagi wanted this too, to a degree, anyway. Ukitake pulled away and with a grin he commented, "How about we play out a fantasy I've had for the longest time..?". Ukitake's hand now lightly touched the area his manhood was in within his pants, giving a hint that he wanted to do it. And he didn't just want to do it, he wanted to do it here in Hisagi's office! Hisagi's face went bright red as he got the hint but groaned at his touch. This drug was making him react to even the smallest things. "But...it's...my office...", he mumbled. Ukitake leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Exactly". He then kissed his ear, nibbling on the lobe slightly. This caused Hisagi to shutter. He couldn't believe this was happening. Someone could hear them! Someone could walk in! "L-Lock...the door then", Hisagi managed to groan out. "But it's more fun if it's unlocked", he pulled away, frowning now. He would lock it if Hisagi absolutely wanted him to but he wanted to leave it. He wanted that thrill that someone COULD walk in at any given moment!

Hisagi saw the pleading in his lovers eyes and he just couldn't bring himself to deny Ukitake what he wanted. "Fine...", he was quite nervous. He just stared at the door now as Ukitake moved in again and began to suck on his neck. It wasn't long before Hisagi's body was completely on fire and all Ukitake had done was some kisses and a few light touches! He was completely hard, too. It was straining against the fabric which made it painful since the fabric was the main thing that was sensitive to his skin.

"Can I go further...?", he wanted permission. He had already kind of forced Hisagi to do so much already. Now he really wanted just his consent to do the rest. Hisagi looked at him, already panting, "Why are you asking now..?", he gave a slight smirk, "Especially when I'm like this. I _**need **_you to keep going...". Ukitake felt a chill run down his spine as Hisagi stated that he needed him to keep going. So, he smiled and moved down onto his knees, beginning to undo Hisagi's sash. He pulled the binding away and tossed it aside before beginning to make his way into undoing Hisagi's pants. All the while, Hisagi was letting out soft moans. Every touch – even the simplest of ones – made his body burn! He really needed this. And it was all Ukitake's fault too!

He felt the fabric being pulled away and he gasped as his hot member was released to the cool air. Hisagi gripped the arms of his chair. He was way past wanting this. He needed this! He needed release! He needed his whole body to stop burning! He started to pant harder as Ukitake began to gently rub his hard member. He tried to hold back from crying out too loud in pleasure. He didn't want anyone to come in or even know what they were doing. He wondered if anyone had even noticed Ukitake had come in? Or had the man snuck in? He could only wonder because he lost all ability to speak as Ukitake continued to work on him. It was so strange, and he wasn't sure what was arousing him. If it was the drug itself still or if it was the fact that they might get caught. That was a very arousing thought though!

Ukitake looked up, watching Hisagi's pleasured expressions. This was all worth it! He got to be with his Hisagi, play out one of his fantasies, and eventually screw him too! He loved him and he loved pleasing him. He still felt bad for what he had done to him to get him to this state. But he couldn't take it back now. Hell, it had taken him a whole day to gather the courage to even pull this stunt! He would have done it the other day when he first thought of it while decorating, but he chickened out. It took a lot of convincing for himself to actually bring up the courage to do this to the man he loved. But at least it was done and now they were enjoying themselves!

Ukitake moved his head closer to Hisagi's member, hearing the man gasp as he licked his tip. He smiled, continuing to tease the head with his tongue. Hisagi gasped and moaned, reaching a hand down and running it through Ukitake's long locks. "Oohh...Ukitake...", he groaned, still trying to stay quiet but that was getting harder to do with each passing second!

Hisagi knew that Ukitake had fantasies like this. Hell, Hisagi himself had fantasies like this! But Ukitake appeared to be the most bold of the two and actually start to pursue him. Hisagi was starting to come out of his shell a bit, but it was a long process. Hisagi could feel the pleasure building. He could feel that burning sensation deep down. "U-Ukitakeaaahhh~!", he moaned lovingly, almost forgetting they were in his office. Ukitake was hard at work sucking his lover off. He had little to no gag reflex so it was rather easy to take it all into his mouth. He brought a hand up and began to message his balls. He was really loving Hisagi's moans. They sounded so nice and they were quite arousing. He was glad he could assist him like this. "Mmm...", he moaned around the hard flesh, sending vibrations through it and providing more pleasure for his love.

But alas, like all good things, they have to come to and end. The door to Hisagi's office swung open and a familiar red head came in with a grin, "Hisagi!", the man greeted. It was Renji. Hisagi froze, his face tinting now. He was lucky that Ukitake was practically under his desk and well hidden but he was nervous as hell because they were so close to being caught! Ukitake had paused when he heard someone come in and he pulled back to listen to the conversation. "R-Renji? Wh-What brings you here?", Hisagi stuttered nervously. "I've come to kidnap you away from all of your paper work. Rangiku was saying you've been declining her invites to come drinking and that you've been cooped up in this stuffy office for weeks!", Renji was now standing right in front of the desk. If he decided to come around it for any reason then Hisagi and Ukitake would be caught.

Ukitake smiled as he listened in, now wondering what his Hisagi would do with one of his best friends within the room. To make things more interesting, Ukitake took Hisagi back into his mouth. He wanted to see what Hisagi would do because of this. "Ahhhh! Err...", Hisagi groaned, tensing as Renji gave him an odd look. "Hey...Are you ok?", he asked, raising a brow at Hisagi. What was wrong with him? Ukitake sucked a bit harder. "Ahhh...I...Uhm...", he coughed, trying to gain control again, "I am..really busy. Aaahhsss you can tell...". He motioned towards the piles of paper work. He was cursing Ukitake right now. He was doing this on purpose! Ukitake was having fun with this! Being so close to getting caught was so arousing and he just couldn't help but have fun.

Renji glanced over at the paper work, seeing the large piles and then back at Hisagi, "So? You can get someone else to do that! Come on! Don't make me carry you out of here!". "NO!", Hisagi exclaimed, causing Renji to give him another questionable look, "Uuhmm...I-I...mean..No..I can't. Uhm...Ca-Captain uhhh...Ca-Captain Commander...He really wants th-this finished err...". He was trying to hold back his moans of pleasure but that was becoming very difficult since Ukitake was picking up the pace. "Seriously? You can't really expect me to believe that…If you don't want to hang out then just tell me, don't have to lie about it", Renji grumbled before turning from Hisagi and storming out, slamming the sliding door shut. This caused Hisagi to cringe. Renji knew something was up with Hisagi and he wasn't telling him. That's what pissed him off the most. Stupid idiot. He was one of his best friends, besides Izuru, anyway. They were pretty close. Well, they used to be, anyway. But if Hisagi wanted to keep it to himself then he wouldn't force the man to tell him anything.

Hisagi gasped, looking down at Ukitake under the desk. "L-Look..ahh..what you diiiidd…", Hisagi moaned, finding it awfully hard to stay mad at Ukitake as he continued to suck him off, even deep throat him! Hisagi gripped the arms of the chair, closing his eyes and just letting his body enjoy this now. That drug made everything feel so hot! He needed this. "Renji will get over it", Ukitake said as he pulled back and just licked at his tip for a moment before taking him back into his mouth, pulling him deep into his throat. Thank god for no gag reflex! Ukitake was really enjoying his lovers cries and he hoped he wouldn't be too mad at him for any of this afterwards. After all, this was one of their fantasies.

"Ahhh…It's building…soo goooodd", Hisagi moaned, lost in this pleasure. Ukitake was so good at what he did! But suddenly, that mouth disappeared and he felt himself being pushed back in his chair as Ukitake got up and out from under the desk. "Sorry…I can't let you cum just yet…", he stated with a smile. He took out a bottle of lube from within his uniform and placed it on the desk. He then moved his hands down and began to untie his sash, allowing his uniform to fall open. He pushed his hakama to the floor, releasing his own hard on to the cooler office air. Hisagi stared at it, licking his lips lustfully. He really wanted that! However, Ukitake was not going to let him suck him off. He opened the lube and began to lube himself up. "Bend over the desk please", he requested and Hisagi did not hesitate. He stood up and did as asked, even spread his cheeks for his lover. Ukitake moved behind him and began to lube up his entrance as well before positioning himself at Hisagi's entrance. "Ready my love?", he whispered lovingly into his ear. "Please…ahhh..So hot…", the drug was really effecting him now. He just needed release so bad and he really wanted to feel his lover barried deep inside!

Ukitake began to push himself inside, closing his eyes as he felt his member slowly moving inside Hisagi's hot passage. He always ended up staying tight for some reason. Not as tight as when they had first had sex, but still pretty damn tight! This man never stopped being sexy. Everything about him, even his flaws, was sexy! Nothing would ever change that either.

Hisagi was now gripping the desk, gasping and groaning as Ukitake pushed in until he was all the way inside. He allowed Hisagi a moment to adjust to his size. He didn't want to hurt his poor love, even if he had lubed him up! "Ukitake…please…move…", Hisagi finally asked after a moment, looking back at Ukitake. He gave him the most lust filled, sexiest look ever and that just made Ukitake unable to say no! "Alright..", he whispered, leaning down and kissing his neck as he began to slowly move in and out of Hisagi. He was going slow at first, but soon worked it up to a pretty even pace for a bit. Hisagi's grip on the desk tightened as he moaned in pleasure, his eyes closed and a small trail of drool was now leaking from his mouth. Ukitake thought it was kind of cute. Even if it had been the drug that had made Hisagi this full of lust, he really enjoyed watching him be adorable and sex crazed!

Hisagi's eyes were dull and distant right now. He was lost in a world of complete pleasure. He wasn't even thinking about anyone else walking in on them. He had a goofy, lusty smile on his face too as Ukitake continued to move in and out of him. "Ahhh..Uki..takeehhhh!", he was really enjoying this pleasure. He had completely forgotten it was drug enduced too, but it felt amazing! "Are you enjoying yourself my love?", Ukitake asked with a smile. Hisagi nodded, "Y-Yess…ahhh..soooo goodaahh!". Ukitake moved in a bit harder now, smiling more as he heard a rather loud cry of pleasure. He had found his special spot! "Hisagi…You know..if you keep moaning like that, someone will hear! The door isn't locked, remember?", he personally didn't care if anyone walked in. He wanted to show off Hisagi's sexy body to the world! He knew Hisagi would be embarrased though, hense the warning. Hisagi reached up now and covered his mouth, trying to suppress his cries of pleasure as Ukitake moved in and out of him. "Mmmmpphhhaaahhh!", his cries were quite muffled from his hands but they were still quite loud! He was going mad as Ukitake's thrusts began to quicken in pace. He could feel his release getting ready to pop like before! He wouldn't last! "Cuumm…Cuuummmiiinnngggg~!", he exclaimed, giving Ukitake a slight warning he was cumming.

Luckily for Ukitake, he himself was already close! He was ready to pop as well! "It's..ahh ok! L-Let it go…ahhh…I'm ready tooo", Ukitake moaned out, thrusting more into that spot deep inside of Hisagi. Hisagi cried out more, one hand gripping the desk while the other was still held over his mouth. He tried to hold on a little longer but all it took was a couple more thrusts into that spot and he was done! He came all over himself and Ukitake, a little of it even hitting the desk underneath him. Ukitake smiled, glad his love finally had his release and only one more thrust later, and he shot his load deep inside of him. "Ahhh!", he moaned, thrusting in a few more times as he filled Hisagi's passage with his cum.

The two lay on the desk now, Ukitake sprawled across Hisagi. They both panted heavily, "Ahhh….that was good…Are you alright my love?". The drug was starting to wear off on Hisagi and he was starting to come down from his pleasured high. He was returning to normal. He looked at Ukitake and smiled, "That was…amazing…". He leaned up and kissed him, placing a hand on his cheek, "Even if you did drug me…", Ukitake smiled, blushing sheepishly, "U-Umm…It was all in good fun! I won't do it again, I promise! As long as you promise to relax though! You need a break…you look so exhausted…". Hisagi gave a small smile, "I would love to relax but…there's so much work to be done. I'm sorry…". Hisagi then looked away, starting to feel bad he hasn't been able to spend that much time with Ukitake. He definitely had to make it up to him after Christmas! Ukitake frowned, pulling out of Hisagi and moving away. "You're being worked to the bone…This isn't right, Hisagi!", Ukitake stated, really worried his love might just collapse soon from exhaustion. "I know..I'm sorry! It can't be helped..", Hisagi sat up, frowning at his love. He made him upset with working so much. "Are..you really that busy…? I thought the other squads were lending a hand…?", Ukitake asked, beginning to pull his clothes back together.

Hisagi looked away, "T-They are….just…still very busy…". He was lying. But he had to lie! He couldn't let Ukitake know that he wasn't letting anyone really help him. They all deserved to enjoy their holiday! Ukitake sensed something was off though. He could always pick up on stuff like this. "Hisagi…Maybe we should get you more help? Then you can..", Ukitake frowned as he saw Hisagi shake his head. "We..We are fine. The other squads are busy as it is so it's ok..we'll manage..", Hisagi stated, giving him a weak smile. Ukitake sighed, "Alright..I'm just really worried about you…". Ukitake came over and leaned down, nuzzling his nose before leaning in further and kissing him. Hisagi kissed him back lovingly, trying to reassure Ukitake through the kiss.

…

__Hisagi had just finished cleaning up now after Ukitake had left. He was now dressed again. He smiled slightly as he sat down. He wondered if any of his squad heard them. He wondered if they knew what had happened. His cheeks tinted at the thought as he began to fill out more paper work. "Thank you...Ukitake…", he whispered. He heard the door open and looked up. He blinked in surprise as he saw a rather unhappy looking Ukitake standing there with one of his squad members, who was trying to hide behind Ukitake. "C-Captain Ukitake..?", he blinked, wondering what was up. "You lied, Hisagi-san!", he accused. Hisagi was now more confused. "L-Lied..? When?", he asked. "You haven't been letting anyone help you at all!", Ukitake scolded. Hisagi looked down, his face turning bright red. He was caught.

"I-I'm sorry, Vice-captain..! Please forgive me!", the female squad member quickly bowed, "W-We're all just very worried about you…You take so much…We really want to help you, sir!". "See…Hisagi, why take everything on your shoulders?", Ukitake questioned with a smile, placing a gentle hand on the females shoulder, as if it gave her the permission to stand straight again. "The squad deserves a break. They work hard as it is!", Hisagi stated. "But! Vice-captain! You need a break the most! Even before the holidays…you take so much on your plate! Please go home and relax! You're completely exhausted! You're going to make yourself sick!", the female member stated. It just goes to show how much Hisagi's squad cared about him. They really were worried about him! "Hisagi-san…your squad is very worried. Why don't you come home and get some rest? You can always come back and do some work later!", Ukitake stated, really looking forward to taking him home. Heck, he would even carry him home since he looked so exhausted. "I…can't. I have to help!", Hisagi stated with a frown. He was being stubborn! The female member bowed, "Forgive me, vice-captain…". Hisagi looked at her in confusion and then she started to perform a kido spell, causing Hisagi to become extremely sleepy. "What…? But…I need to stay..help..", he fell forward and laid his head on the desk, falling fast asleep. The female quickly turned to Ukitake and bowed again.

"I-I'm sorry Captain Ukitake! Please understand why I used a kido on him…!", she was really worried she would get in trouble for technically 'attacking' her vice-captain. Normally that kido would have little to no effect on Hisagi, but since he was so exhausted already, his defenses were down! Ukitake smiled and pat the girl on the head, "No worries! I agree one-hundred percent with what you did! He needs rest! If Unohana knew what he was doing…she would definitely have done the same thing and taken him to fourth division!", he let out a small laugh. He knew Unohana would probably even chain Hisagi to the bed if he didn't rest! At least it didn't have to come to that! He walked over and picked Hisagi up into his arms, "Thank you very much. I will take Hisagi home so he can rest". The female nodded and watched as he carried her vice-captain away. She was glad he would be getting some much needed rest now…

**END: End of day 1! I hope you all enjoyed it! Especially you, Ukitake-san! 8D Look out for Day 2! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. One Drink Too Many

**NOTE: Day 2 everyone! 8D I hope you all enjoy this! Especially you, Ukitake-san~!**

**12 Days Of Fantasy  
****Day 2: One Drink Too Many**

It had been a whole day now since Hisagi had been brought home. Hisagi had been sleeping ever since then too! Ukitake was quite happy though. His love deserved this rest! He was working himself so hard and he needed to step back and take a breather! His squad would take care of things! So, while his squad took care of the work, Ukitake would take care of Hisagi! He already had a plan too!

Once Hisagi awoke, he was going to greet him with some warm tea, help him wake up. Then he would beckon him into the shower and let him get all cleaned up because he was going to take him out! They hadn't spent time together in a while so he really wanted to take his love out! He heard some noises from inside the bedroom and he blinked, looking over. Hisagi was awake! He went over, peeking into the room with a smile, "Well good afternoon sleeping beauty! You really were exhausted! You've almost slept a full 24 hours!". Hisagi looked towards Ukitake, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What happened…?", he murmured. He was trying to think of what had happened to make him so tired. "You worked yourself too hard and got everyone worried about you! You finally passed out and I brought you home!", if Hisagi didn't remember the part about his own squad member knocking him out then he wouldn't tell him, for the girls sake! Hisagi looked at him now, still trying to recall it. His cheeks quickly tinted though as he recalled what Ukitake had done with him in his office! "A-AH!", he looked away from Ukitake, "Y-You..! Someone probably heard us!". Ukitake blinked, slightly confused as to what he was talking about. But then he assumed he had remembered their little office sex. He smiled at him. "Don't worry! Nobody thought anything of it!", he stated, "I'll go make you some tea~!". While Hisagi was still trying to gather the concept of what happened, Ukitake headed off to make his love a hot cup of tea! This time, drug free!

Hisagi kept thinking about the events of the day before and he couldn't believe they had done that. Even Renji had walked in! "Oh…this is embarrassing!", he murmured, burying his face in his hands. Ukitake came back with a warm cup of tea, looking up and smiling more as he saw his lovers embarrassed face buried within his hands. It was rather cute. He came over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing Hisagi to look up at him. He then smiled and took the tea, thanking him. However, he paused in drinking it. Ukitake laughed, "It has no drugs in it! I promise!". Hisagi looked up at him, unsure if he should trust him or not. But he decided he would and took a drink of the tea, sighing as the warmth seemed to be rather soothing as it went down. "I should get back to work..", Hisagi stated, which caused Ukitake to frown. "Please don't. You're exhausted enough as it is! Why not relax? Go have a nice shower and I'll treat you to a nice dinner!", Ukitake was obviously really excited to take his love out for some dinner!

Hisagi sighed and nodded, "Alright…". He finished off his tea before getting up and moving from the bed. He yawned as he gathered some clothes and headed into the bathroom. He shut the door, setting the clean set of clothes aside before undressing, tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper. He then moved and climbed into the shower. He stood there under the hot water for a while, washing away his troubles and just relaxing. Maybe Ukitake was right. Maybe he should just take a breather from everything. At least for today, anyway. He could always return to work tomorrow.

Hisagi finished up in the shower and was quick to dry off before pulling his clean uniform onto his body. He still had the towel over his head to dry his hair as he left the bathroom. He let out a soft yawn, realizing how tired he still was. '_I guess going days on end with little to no sleep really takes its toll on you…_', he thought to himself. He looked up at Ukitake, who was smiling at him. "Here, let me help you. You don't want to go outside with wet hair! Not when it's this cold!", Ukitake moved closer and began to dry his lovers hair with the towel. Hisagi smiled, happy for the help. "There! All done!", Ukitake pulled the towel away, feeling Hisagi's naturally spiked hair with his own fingers to make sure his hair was dry.

Hisagi moved over to the closet and pulled out their warm winter jackets, handing Ukitake his while he also gathered two scarves and some gloves. He handed a pair of gloves and a scarf to Ukitake. Hisagi then wrapped the scarf around him before pulling his jacket on, followed by his gloves. Lastly was his boots, which were a change from his sandals. "Ready?", Ukitake asked. Hisagi nodded and the two headed out into the snow. It was cold and the snow was still coming down, as it had been for the past few days now. The two walked through the woods, walking past Ukitake's families main house. "Isn't the snow beautiful?", Ukitake asked, watching as the white floated down from the sky. "Sure…", Hisagi watched the flakes as they fell, wondering what was so special about snow. Why did it get everyone worked up?

Ukitake looked over at him, wondering why his love didn't sound all that enthused. "Do you not like snow?", he asked. Hisagi looked at him and smiled, "It's not that…I just don't get why it seems to change people's moods. Either they hate it or they love it…It's odd", he shrugged with a sigh. He personally didn't mind it, though it had caused him problems when he was a kid. Ukitake smiled and reached down, taking hold of Hisagi's hand. They may not be able to hold hands the entire way, but since nobody was around, they could hold hands for now. Hisagi didn't seem to mind anyway!

They managed to hold hands almost the whole way there without any problems but when they started getting closer to the restaurant Ukitake was taking them too, they had to let go. When they got there they asked for a private room, which wasn't abnormal for a captain and vice-captain to do. It would just be assumed that they wanted to talk business! Hisagi sighed as they were finally seated in a private room. He was thankful for the warmth too! He removed his jacket and his scarf, along with his gloves. "What can I get you two to drink?", the waitress asked with a smile. "A bottle of sake please!", Ukitake ordered with a smile. Hisagi blinked. Ukitake wanted to drink? He smiled though and nodded in agreement and watched as the waitress left, sliding the door closed behind herself. "Isn't this nice?", Ukitake asked, stretching slightly. "Ya...I guess it is kind of nice", he smiled at him and began to look over the menu. He hadn't eaten anything in a while. He was really hungry!

The waitress brought them their sake and took their orders, bringing them their meals a few minutes later. They sparked up a good conversation about what they should do for Christmas while they enjoyed their meals and their sake. It wasn't long before the two were drunk and joking around. "Ya know…I'm sorry for not being there! I feel like shit from it…", Hisagi mumbled, his words slurring from the alcohol, "I really love you man! I do! Works shit…". Ukitake shook his head, swaying slightly in his drunkenness, "Don't worry bout it! That sexy ass needs to work! I understand!". Hisagi shook his head, leaning over the table a bit. "Noo! Ya don't understand! I miss you! I wants to have yar babies!", Hisagi leaned over the table, taking hold of Ukitake's hand. "Babies?", Ukitake chuckled, "Ya want'em?". "I want'em if they're yars!", Hisagi stated, taking another drink of sake. "Ok…how bout we get pregnant now?", Ukitake and Hisagi, obviously, weren't thinking straight. Normal logic told them two men can't get pregnant. But they were too drunk for normal logic! They actually did think that they could get pregnant!

"Yesh! Let's do it!", Hisagi announced, thrusting his cup of sake into the air before bringing it back to his lips and chugging the last bit. Ukitake laughed and got up, moving around the table, or rather attempting to. He was very unsteady. He didn't really drink much so it never took much to get him drunk! He suddenly fell forward and onto Hisagi, knocking him back onto the floor. He giggled, looking at his lover in his drunkenness. He had a goofy grin plastered across his features. "So pretty…", he murmured, reaching up and touching Hisagi's tattoo. He gently stroked it, tilting his head. "Hahah…69…Is that my Hisagi's favorite position?", Ukitake asked, tracing the number with his finger tips. Hisagi smiled, "I really do like it..It feels good!". "Mmm, I bet it does. Does my Hisagi want me to do it?", Ukitake questioned, 'That position?". Hisagi nodded in response, licking his lips, "Mmhmm…It means I can taste you too!".

It took the two a little bit to actually get into position and pull their clothes off in their drunken state. Ukitake was laying underneath Hisagi and they were laying opposite one another. "Mmm..", Ukitake moaned softly, licking Hisagi's member. This caused Hisagi to shutter as he began to jerk off Ukitake, enjoying every bit of this. Ukitake smiled, feeling Hisagi shuttering above him. That made him happy. He continued to lick Hisagi but grew confused as he felt Hisagi's menstruations cease. He tilted his head and tried to see what had happened until he heard the light sound of snoring. Hisagi had passed out on him! He frowned, knowing this ruined everything! Luckily, Ukitake wasn't that far yet. Hisagi had actually drank a lot more than he had. With a soft sigh, Ukitake pushed Hisagi over onto his back on the floor. He then sat up and pulled his hakama back on, tying them up. He then dressed his love again before throwing him over his shoulder. He hiccupped, stammering out the door of the restaurant after he had paid, his love still on his shoulder. He couldn't walk a straight line the entire way home! How they made it in one piece, even Ukitake didn't know. Once home though, he set Hisagi down on the bed and moved away. He hiccupped again, pulling off his haori and tossing it to the floor. He sighed softly and climbed in bed beside his lover. He laid down beside Hisagi and smiled at his love. Sadly though, Ukitake still had an erection! It was starting to become rather painful too. If only his love was still awake.

Ukitake moved a bit, adjusting himself so he could rub himself off. He didn't want to rub himself off but he didn't really have a choice in the matter at the moment. He moved his hands within his hakama, closing his eyes as he wrapped one of them around himself, using the other one to fondle his balls. He moaned softly, pretending it was Hisagi rubbing him off. He knew Hisagi wouldn't wake up while he was doing this so it would be ok and then he could pass out afterwards. "Ooohh…Hisagi…", he moaned quietly, his body starting to feel hotter the more he rubbed himself. He was really enjoying it, even if he was doing it himself. He could at least imagine it was Hisagi! He was picturing rather naughty fantasies in his head. Fantasies he really hoped would come true some day. He wondered if Hisagi wouldn't mind exploring a few of them. He also wondered if his love had any dirty fantasies of his own. But those thoughts began to get clouded the more he rubbed. He was getting close! "Hisagi..ahh…good…mmm! Close..! AHHH!", he thrust his hips a bit, running his hand on himself faster now. All it took was a couple more rubs and he had his release, cumming all over himself. He rubbed himself a few more times before finally stopping, a goofy smile back on his lips. "Ahh…my Hisagi..made me cum…", he moaned slightly, glancing over at his love. He didn't even bother to get up and clean himself off. He was far too tired to do something like that. So, instead, he just closed his eyes and passed out, not eve caring if Hisagi saw the mess he had made of himself when he woke up. At least not right now, anyway. He would probably care when he woke up!

**End: End of day 2! Sorry it's kinda shortish and not much sexual activity! Day 3 will be much better, promise! 8D Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Naughty Education

**NOTE: DAY 3! Heheheh, this one's going to be fun! Enjoy guys~! Especially Ukitake-san~!**

******12 Days Of Fantasy****  
****Day 3: Naughty Education**

****The next day Hisagi awoke with a rather heavy head ache! "Oww…", he groaned, trying to regain himself and figure out just where the heck he was. His head was pounding! He slowly looked around, recognizing the familiar scenery as Ukitake's bedroom. He raised a hand, placing it on his head, slowly sitting up but immediately laying back down due to a head rush. He groaned, looking over and seeing his lover was fast asleep beside him. He smiled at him, his gaze for some reason trailing down towards Ukitake's lower half. His eyes widened at what he saw and his cheeks tinted. Ukitake hadn't done his pants back up so he was still hanging out from when he had played with himself the other night. Not to mention he hadn't cleaned up either so he was still covered in his own cum too.

Hisagi couldn't believe his eyes! Ukitake had rubbed himself off last night? Why? He couldn't really remember much of what had happened at the restaurant so he didn't remember the whole bit about babies and about him and Ukitake going to suck each other off. "Ukitake…", he sighed and reached a hand over, gently stroking his lovers face. He really loved him and felt bad he had to get himself off. "Mmm…", Ukitake began to stir now and he opened his eyes a bit, looking over at Hisagi now. He smiled, "Morning…". Hisagi smiled back, "Morning". Neither of them moved though. Hangovers were a bitch. "How do you feel?", Ukitake asked. Hisagi shook his head, "Like I got run over by the cleaner…". He was referring to the cleaner in the precipice world. This caused Ukitake to chuckle, "I hope not! I don't want my love to be run over by that thing!". Hisagi gave him a small smile and sighed, "I'm sorry…I couldn't help you last night…". Hisagi looked down at the mess of Ukitake and then away. Ukitake blinked, slightly confused before looking down at himself. He didn't even remember doing that! His face tinted and he smiled, "D-Don't worry about it! I don't even remember doing that…".

Hisagi still felt bad about it even if neither of them really remembered what had happened the night before. "How about we get up and have a nice shower? Get rid of these hangovers?", Ukitake suggested. Hisagi looked back at him and smiled, "No…I have something that will get rid of them even faster than a shower". He knew Ukitake probably wanted to have some fun in the shower and he himself wanted to make it up to Ukitake. But a shower just wasn't going to be good enough. "You go get yourself cleaned up though…ok?", he leaned in and quickly kissed Ukitake before dragging his ass out of the bed and heading into the kitchen to make up some special mix Rangiku had told him about that helps hangovers. He began to put the mix together while he heard Ukitake going for a shower. He wondered how he could make it up to Ukitake. Well…He did have a bunch of random outfits in his own closet. He knew Ukitake loved seeing him dress up too. So maybe he could do that for his love? Maybe they could do some 'role-playing' again? Role-play sex was always fun. He blushed at the thought, knowing the exact outfit he would choose too! But he would have to wait for now. He had to get rid of their head aches and horrible feelings from these hangovers first.

Ukitake entered the kitchen, a towel draped over his head as he dried his hair with it. He was wearing just a pair of hakama right now. Hisagi smiled as Ukitake came in, "Here..". He handed him a cup full of a strange mix, "don't mind the color…or the taste!". He took his own cup in hand. "It's supposed to help with hangovers. I've used it a few times before so I know it works", Hisagi stated before beginning to chug that darn liquid down. He found if you chugged it, it got it done and over with faster. Then he wouldn't have to suffer through the awful taste over a longer period of time! Ukitake watched as he chugged the liquid, smiling as he got an awful look on his face. Did it really taste that bad? He looked down at his own cup, "Alright…here goes nothing". He lifted the cup up to his lip and began to drink it. He pulled it away and shook his head, "Ugh! That stuff is absolutely horrid!". Hisagi laughed, "I warned you. But it will help. If you chug it down it gets it over and done with faster". Ukitake didn't want to chug it, but it would probably be better that way. He put the cup back to his lips and braced himself before beginning to chug the awful liquid.

Hisagi smiled as he watched him drink it, loving how his face contorted in disgust because of the liquid. He took the cup from him as he finished and put them in the sink. "There. It should take a few minutes before it kicks in…Why don't you go sit in the living room? I'm going to go get out of these clothes. They feel all gross…", he stated, looking down at himself. "Alright..", Ukitake took hold of his chin and pulled him into a kiss, "I will be in there if you need any help". Hisagi blushed at this as Ukitake teased him a little. He watched the man move to the sitting room before he moved into his own bedroom. The bedroom he barely used because he normally slept with Ukitake in his room. He quickly stripped his clothes off, tossing them in the hamper within his room and began to look through his closet. In the very back of his closet were various role-play outfits. Some were male, but most of them were female outfits that had been adjusted to fit him. Such as a maids outfit he had tucked back in there. But that wasn't the outfit he was going for. No, not this time. Maybe on a later occasion but today he had a special treat for Ukitake.

Ukitake sat quietly in the living room, reading the news paper and waiting for Hisagi to come out. He was taking an awfully long time. He wondered why. What was his love doing in there? He sighed softly, resting his head on one of his hands. That mix was really working. His head didn't hurt anymore and he no longer felt like he was going to puke his guts out! Even if it tasted horrid, he was glad it had worked. Hisagi was now dressed but he was still in his room. He had been in there for a good twenty minutes now. He was nervous about leaving his room dressed the way he was. He knew Ukitake would tease him and he would definitely turn pitch red. But he would bare it! It was for his lover after al. He like when he teased him, really. Just sometimes it got a little too far. He was so easily embarrassed. Hisagi sighed, now finally gathering up his courage to get out of this room and show his lover what he was now wearing just for him. He took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out. He walked to the entrance of the living room and leaned against the door way, his face red as he tried to look sexy for Ukitake. "Sensei…I'm here for my lesson".

Ukitake heard the voice of his lover, but what he said had confused him. It wasn't until he looked up and saw what Hisagi was wearing did he understand what was happening. His eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped. "H-Hisagi..?", there his love was standing in the door way wearing a rather sexy looking school girls outfit! Those outfits he had never ceased to amaze him! Hisagi smiled at him, "Sensei…why are you starring like that?". Ukitake's surprised look turned into one of happiness and pure joy! "Ahh..my naughty little student has arrived I see. You do know you're failing, right?", he didn't hesitate. He knew what Hisagi wanted. He wanted to have some fun with role-play styled sex and he would gladly comply! He loved when Hisagi dressed up in outfits like this! They were so damn sexy! Especially on him!

Hisagi stepped from the entrance and walked towards Ukitake, taking a seat on his knees and pouting slightly, "I'm sorry Mr. Ukitake…I don't mean to fail. I just don't understand what you're trying to teach". Oh that look! That pout, the way he was sitting! It took Ukitake all of his power not to just pounce on Hisagi and take him right then and there! He really had to hold himself back on this one! "Well you should have come and talk to me! Now look at this, it's too late! The semester is almost finished…You're going to fail", he watched as Hisagi looked down at his lap, getting the cutest, most sexiest look of fake sadness on his face Hisagi could ever possibly do! "I-I'm sorry! I'll do anything for you sensei…Please…please don't fail me…", he began to play with the hem of his skirt, trying to act as cute and sexy as he possibly could. He wasn't sure if it was working or not though.

Ukitake was still trying to resist temptation now. He wanted to pounce on him and play with him! He looked so damn sexy! He smiled at Hisagi, "Well…there are a few things you could do to make things all work out…". Hisagi looked up at him, still playing with his skirt. "R-Really…? What is it..?". That did it! That look was the last straw! Hisagi should not be allowed to look so damn sexy! Especially in female garments! Ukitake suddenly jumped on Hisagi, knocking him over and pinning him to the floor. "You can be a good little '_girl_' and enjoy this…", he whispered, leaning in and beginning to kiss Hisagi's neck. "Ahh! S-Sensei..?", Hisagi was surprised by the sudden attack and he lay there on the floor, his face bright red. One of Ukitake's hands began to run his knee and then move up to his thigh. He kept distracting his mind though from his hand as he kept kissing and sucking on his neck. He was leaving quite a few hickies! "S-Sensei…i-isn't this wrong…?", Hisagi questioned, blushing more now. Ukitake smiled, "Wrong…? Don't you want good grades?". Hisagi gave him a small nod. He wanted 'good grades'! Good grades were always…well, good! Hisagi gasped as he suddenly felt a hand on his underwear, cupping him through the garment. Ukitake grinned. Oh no! His little Hisagi did NOT do that, did he? "You're wearing female panties…", he let out a small laugh and began to rub Hisagi through them, getting a little out of character, "And underneath those panties my student has a little hidden treasure that's just waiting for me…". Hisagi's face turned an even darker shade of red. He knew Ukitake would like this though. The idea that he was wearing woman's underwear. Ukitake moved up and kissed Hisagi's lips now, running his tongue along them and requesting entry. Hisagi gladly opened his lips and allowed Ukitake's tongue to swoop in and explore his mouth. He loved exploring Hisagi's mouth! He had such a wonderful taste. A lot like honey! It was so good!

Ukitake pulled on the panties a bit, smiling as he felt Hisagi squirm a bit. He deepened the kiss a bit more, distracting him as he managed to slip his hand underneath Hisagi's panties and began to rub him. Hisagi was already getting hard and that definitely made Ukitake happy! He himself was quite hard already! "Mmmm!", Hisagi moaned as he felt Ukitake's hand rubbing him and finally the kiss was broken so the two could catch their breath. "I love my naughty school girl..", Ukitake whispered, reaching his other hand up to begin undoing Hisagi's blouse, "I love everything about _her_. Right down to _her _penis!". Hisagi smiled at this, his face still beat red. "I'm glad to hear that sensei. This naughty girl has been so bad…Are you going to punish me?", Ukitake felt like he was going to die with how damn sexy Hisagi was being right now! "Ooohh yes, a punishment is needed for my very bad student!", Ukitake stated, moving off of Hisagi and pulling him into his lap, flipping him over so he could get at his wonderful ass. "S-Sensei..?", Ukitake smiled down at Hisagi and pulled his skirt up. He rubbed his butt through the panties, giving it a slight massage. "I like this sexy ass of yours…", Ukitake commented, continuing to rub his ass before beginning to pull the panties down. He smiled at that well toned ass of his lover as it was revealed to him. He could never get enough of Hisagi's ass! He raised his hand and gave it a good smack. Hisagi yelped slightly, looking back as Ukitake slapped his ass a second time. "Ahhh! Senseeiii~!", he smiled, closing his eyes as he began to enjoy this.

Ukitake spent a fare amount of time smacking his beloved's ass before finally stopping and massaging his cheeks. "Such a dirty, dirty _girl_…You're already so hard!", chuckled Ukitake. "O-Of course I am..hard for you..", Hisagi commented, looking back at Ukitake. Ukitake suddenly flipped Hisagi over and pulled his panties off of him, tossing them aside and beginning to fondle his member. "Ooohh…", Hisagi sighed in pleasure, looking at Ukitake with a pleasured and lust filled look. He really was enjoying this little role-play session they were having! "Good…More please…", Hisagi moaned as Ukitake's hand wrapped around him and began to rub Hisagi, moving his hand up and down his shaft. His thumb even paused to play with the head of his member. "You're such a hot little student…I think it's time for a lesson my naughty little pupil!", Ukitake moved and undid his hakama, pulling them off to reveal his hard erection. He was about to grab for Hisagi and pull his sweet ass closer when the boy turned on him and immediately went for his member. He gasped as he felt Hisagi beginning to lick up and down his shaft, groaning in pleasure. He was not expecting that! "Oohh…Naughty student already knows some tricks..", he teased, smiling at Hisagi as he licked around his head. He was already so horny and Hisagi wasn't helping him stay calm with that wonderful tongue of his! He sometimes questioned if Hisagi really had been a virgin when he had finally come to him. Maybe Hisagi had sucked a few people off before when he was back at the academy? Shinigami do some weird stuff when they're at that place. He should know! Him and Shunsui had a few experiences from there. Nothing they would ever really talk about though.

Hisagi's wonderfully hot mouth as really working at him now and Ukitake knew that if this kept up he would cum before he even got inside Hisagi's sweet ass! He had to prevent that! So, he reached down and pulled Hisagi off of him, moving over him and pinning him down. He pulled that blouse off, running a hand down Hisagi's beautiful sexy chest. He actually had thought, since Hisagi had worn woman's panties, Hisagi would have put on a bra too. But sadly, there was no bra. "Mmmm..I can't wait to feel that sweet ass around me", Ukitake whispered, lifting up the skirt and then his legs and positioning himself at his entrance. He pushed himself in, moaning at the tight feeling of Hisagi's ass. That feeling never seem to go away either! "Ooohh! Soo tight, as always!", Ukitake groaned. "Sensei…oohh…", Hisagi moaned as Ukitake entered him, going all the way inside and stopping to allow Hisagi a moment to adjust once he was all the way in. "Ukitake…This…ahh…was my apology…to you for last night..mmmm..", Hisagi moaned, feeling Ukitake begin to move inside of him now. "Thank you, Hisagi…You really shouldn't have but…ahh I like it…! A lot! You're so sexy! With or without the skirt!", he leaned down as kissed his lover, beginning to pump into him a little faster now. He was trying to find his sweet spot. Hisagi was bright red. Ukitake always told him he was sexy but he didn't really believe it. He didn't think he was all that sexy at all. But he wouldn't argue with Ukitake because he knew that he would just end up losing and embarrasse himself. So there was no point in arguing with the man!

"I…looovvee youu..", moaned Hisagi as Ukitake continued to move in and out of him, "I can't…believe everything you doo keeps feeling…even better than beforreeeaaaahhhHHHH!". Hisagi gripped at the floor as he felt Ukitake hit that sweet spot deep inside of him. "Th-There!", he exclaimed, gasping more. Ukitake smiled, glad that he had finally found it. "Good, I'm glad to hear that…I would hope..ahh it would never get…mmm old..!", he kept on pounding his sweet spot, moaning in pleasure in time with Hisagi. He was really enjoying this! He loved his sweet ass so much! It always felt so wonderful to be buried deep inside of his lover like this. He loved his ass and he would keep loving his ass. He would keep loving Hisagi, no matter what. Even if Hisagi decided this relationship wouldn't work out and left him for someone else, he would still love Hisagi. He wouldn't care if Hisagi didn't love him anymore. He would just love the fact that they had been together and maybe they would be back together again someday after that too.

"Ahhh! Gunna…cuum soon…", moaned Hisagi, now reaching his arms up to wrap around Ukitake's neck. Ukitake smiled and sat but, continuing to pound into Hisagi as he wrapped his arms around him. "That's it my love…it's ookaahhh! Just let it goo!", he instructed, almost ready to pop himself. Hisagi held on tightly to Ukitake. He gasped and moaned as he grew closer and closer to his release. He was so close now and he couldn't believe how good this felt! "Mmmm…ahh! Cuummmiiinggg….I'M CUUMMIINGGAAHHHH!", Hisagi exclaimed and after a couple more thrusts into that wonderful spot, Hisagi came all over the two of them. He decorated their stomachs in his beautiful white seed. Ukitake smiled, happy that Hisagi had his release and kept pounding inside, cumming inside of him only moments later. "Ahhh!", he kept pumping inside as he released, filling Hisagi's passage with his hot cum. He finally stopped, sitting there and panting along with Hisagi. "I…ahh…think…I need another shower…", he stated with a small laugh, "Will..my student join me this time?". Hisagi smiled and looked up at Ukitake, "Of course…". Ukitake smiled back. "Good…because you don't have a choice! I don't want to pull out of that sweet ass just yet!", Ukitake stated, picking Hisagi up and staying buried inside of him. He carried him towards the bathroom, managing to get the skirt off over Hisagi's head before they climbed into the shower. The water was turned on to a decent tempterature and Ukitake stood there holding Hisagi for a while, still buried deep inside. "I love you so much…", Ukitake whispered, leaning in and kissing Hisagi. He truly did love him. "How about another round?", Ukitake questioned with a grin. And here they go again.

**END: I hope you guys enjoyed Day 3! 8D Day 4 out tomorrow~! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Check Up

**NOTE: SORRY! So sorry this Day is late! But you get TWO days today 8D Enjoy guys and Ukitake-san too~!**

**12 Days Of Fantasy  
****Day 4: Check Up**

After their little spurt of fun the other day the two spent the remainder of the day either in the shower or relaxing. They pretty much wasted the whole day away with fun little games of dress up, and it continues with this.

"Where's my nurse?", called Ukitake, dressed in dress pants and a nice collared shirt along with a lab coat and a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He knocked on the door to Hisagi's room. "Come on! I'm sure my nurse doesn't look that bad~! You never look bad! Always sexy!", Ukitake stated, not even bothering to try opening the door since he knew it was locked. "T-This outfit…i-is stupid!", Hisagi stated from within the room, his face more or less pitch red right now. Ukitake chuckled at this, "But you're the one who got the outfit, remember?". "Y-Ya…but still!", Hisagi grumbled, "It's…revealing a-and tight…an-and I…I don't want you to see me like this!". If anyone, other than Ukitake, saw him dressed like this, he would surely die! The article of clothing in question was a pink nurse's dress. It barely covered his thighs and it was rather tight around the hips to show his rear better through the fabric. He also wore a pink hat to match with a little red cross on it to top it all off!

"Hisagi, please~!", Ukitake really wanted to see how sexy his lover looked in that outfit! If he was protesting this much than that meant that it definitely was something that looked amazing on him and he was just too shy to show it! "N-NO!", Hisagi shook his head, trying to pull the dress down further towards his knees. Unfortunately it didn't work that way. If it was a bit longer than he might had bared it and went out. But since it was so short that it revealed almost everything, he didn't want to. He thought it would be longer, and if he didn't have so much muscle it probably would have been longer on him! "Hisagi..!", Ukitake frowned, "If you don't want to play dress up role-play anymore, just say so…". "I-I do! I want to play…but…", Hisagi trailed off, turning around and leaning his back against the door. "The come on out. I promise you that I will not laugh or even tease!", Ukitake stated, raising his hand as he swore to this.

"R-Really…?", he looked back, wondering if this really would be ok. "Yes, really..come on my love, open the door…", Ukitake edged on, listening now as he heard movement. Finally he heard the lock click and watched as the door slid open to reveal his lover. Ukitake's eyes grew wide and his smile turned into a delighted smirk as he saw the beauty before him! It was gorgeous! "Hisagi~!", he grinned at him, "My nurse looks so sexy~!". "That's it, I'm changing", murmured Hisagi, turning and attempting to shut the door. Ukitake was quick to react though as he rushed in and took his love by the shoulders, guiding the red male out of the bedroom and towards the living room. "Come now, it's not that bad! Besides, that was a compliment! Not teasing~!", Ukitake stated, "Now is there anything I can do or get that will make my nurse feel more…comfortable?". Hisagi looked down, not believing what he was hearing! He shook his head at his question. He wanted to do this. In fact, role-play was one of his deepest fantasies he loved to do! Hence why he had all of these costumes hidden in the back of his closet. He also had a few other, much darker fantasies but he wasn't ready to reveal them to Ukitake. Not yet, anyway. He was too nervous and he thought he would be deemed a pervert because of it.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything my dear? I am a doctor, after all", he joked, winking at Hisagi. "N-No…I'm fine, thank you doctor…", he stated, taking a seat on the small couch within the room. "You seem so tense my nurse! Are you ok?", Ukitake asked with a look of concern now. Hisagi looked at him and shook his head. Let the role-play begin.

"N-No…I'm not ok…I have been feeling funny for a while now…", Hisagi stated. "Funny? Are you getting sick? Was it that weird patient from the other day?", Ukitake questioned. Hisagi shook his head, "I'm not sure doctor…maybe you…could check me?". This was so hot! The look on Hisagi's face as he asked that was absolutely priceless! He was really enjoying this! "Of course~! I need my nurse! I can have you getting sick on me now can I?", he moved and grabbed the device to measure his loves blood pressure, moving back and taking his arm, placing it around the arm. "Ok…let's see how the blood is doing!", he also placed his stethoscope on the inside between his arm and the pump before beginning to pump up the device and measure his blood pressure. "Hmm…blood pressure seems fine", he stated, taking off the device and setting it aside, "How about your breathing? Any complications or pains in your chest?". Hisagi shook his head, "No…I'm breathing just fine…". Ukitake frowned, now trying to 'figure out' what was wrong with his dear nurse. "Tell me where the discomfort is? Or if you have any other information on your feelings, do share", Ukitake encouraged, wondering what his love would come up with for this.

"I..have this strange feeling a lot…down below", Hisagi stated, looking away as his cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red. "Oh? What kind of strange feeling?", Ukitake asked, now intrigued as to where his lover was going to take this. "W-Well…I'm not sure…My ass burns a lot as if…it's craving something and…I sometimes get horny when…when I'm around you doctor…", Hisagi stated, becoming more shy and nervous, but this was also quite in character! "Really?", Ukitake tried to act shocked, "Well then…shall we check to see why your ass might be burning?". Hisagi gave a small nod but didn't move. Ukitake chuckled at this. "You have to get undressed for this…", Ukitake stated and Hisagi nodded again, rising to his feet. He began to undo the nurse's dress, slipping it off with his back to Ukitake. He was completely nude underneath that dress! "Oohh…You're quite a naughty nurse I see, no panties!", Ukitake commented, Hisagi starring straight at the floor with his hands covering his crotch, "Please get on all fours so I can properly inspect your rear". Hisagi obeyed and got down on his hands and knees, displaying his butt to Ukitake for all his wonderful viewing pleasure! Ukitake smiled and put on a rubber glove before grabbing some lube. "Let's see how the inside is, alright?", Ukitake suggested, rubbing some lube around his entrance before rubbing some on his gloved fingers. "You may feel some discomfort", Ukitake warned, knowing though that Hisagi would feel pleasure more than any discomfort since they've had sex so many times!

"Ahhh!", Hisagi gasped as Ukitake pushed one finger inside of him, sliding it in slowly and feeling his walls. "Hmm…", Ukitake moved his finger around a little, "I can't see to feel everything…I'll have to add a second finger". He didn't hesitate on that one either! Right after he said it, he was pushing in his second finger. This caused Hisagi to shutter in pleasure. His fingers always felt so wonderful. After a few more moments of moving his fingers around, Ukitake came to a 'medical conclusion'. "You're already hard and your insides are very hot…", Ukitake stated, starting to slowly move his fingers in and out of his lovely patient. "I-Is…that bad doctor…?", Hisagi questioned, looking back with a mock look of worry on his features. "Bad? No, not at all!", Ukitake stated with a smile, "I know just how to cure this too! After all…I need to help my little nurse with stuff like this". Ukitake pulled his fingers out and removed the glove before unbuckling his pants, allowing them to slide down around his ankles to reveal his hard, throbbing member. "Ooohh doctor…", Hisagi licked his lips as he saw his hard member. How long had he been holding that thing in? "This will cure everything…", Ukitake stated, moving in and placing himself at his entrance. He began to push in, his head easily sliding into Hisagi's rear before his muscles began to clench and work around him. "Ahhh..tight…", moaned Ukitake with a grin. "Ooooohhh! Ahhhh!", Hisagi moaned, arching his back as he felt Ukitake entering him, feeling him pause once he was all the way in. He looked back at him with lust in his eyes. "Please…just go..! My ass is so hot..It needs you! I need release doctor!", Hisagi begged, a pleading look was clear in his eyes.

Ukitake smiled and nodded, "Alright. Who am I to deny the patient of what he needs?". He began to move, at first going slow and then picking up the pace a little bit. Hisagi moaned as he felt his lovers large member inside of him, rubbing against his walls. He gripped at the floor, closing his eyes as he began to drool. Hisagi really must have become a sex addict when he met Ukitake because he seemed to not be able to go one day without having sex with his lover and this was proof of that. "Ahh! Doctor~!", Hisagi gasped, "There!". Ukitake had seemed to find his special spot fairly quickly. He seemed to be getting better at memorizing where it was. Which was a pleasure for Ukitake because it meant he could give his lover amazing sex with awesome pleasure all the time! Ukitake now kept pounding into that spot, feeling Hisagi's ass tightening around him. It felt so wonderful! "Ooohh Hisagi…!", moaned Ukitake, "Your ass…is so hot! I love it..! It's amazing! So wonderful~!". Hisagi smiled, still drooling on the floor, "Good…to hear doctor…ahhhmmm…I wanted this…for aahhh while nooww…ooohhh!". Hisagi wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. All that teasing Ukitake had done with his fingers had made him ready to cum already! He would try and hold on as long as he could though, unless he heard otherwise from Ukitake. Ukitake threw his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure. With the way Hisagi's ass was squeezing him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer! It seemed to be squeezing a lot more than usual and it was definitely driving him insane! "Soo…close…gunnahh cuuumm!", Ukitake stated, continuing to pound into his lovers sweet spot. Hisagi glanced back, "Ahhh…mmeee toooahhh..". "Let it go my love…You're holding it back, right? That's why your ass must be squeezing me so tight…ahhh! Let it go…I-I'll cum too!", Ukitake instructed, "Not good to hold…mmm..it in!".

Hisagi nodded, moaning more and more, his moans starting to get louder the harder Ukitake pounded into him. "Ahh! CCUMMMM! CUUUMMMIIINGGG!", Hisagi exclaimed, cumming after only half a thrust later, his white goo shooting all over himself and the floor. Ukitake smiled happily. Hisagi's ass was spasming around him from orgasm and it was probably the most amazing feeling ever! "Mmmmaahhh…cuuummmiinggg!", Ukitake stated, giving a couple more thrusts before he finally shot his load deep inside of Hisagi, filling his passage with a good portion of cum. Hisagi was panting, his drool all over the floor right now. Ukitake leaned forward, panting now as he lay on his lovers back. "Ahh…that…was amazing my little nurse…We really have to do this again sometime. In fact…I think I'll make it a daily prescription for you~!", Ukitake stated, reaching up and playing with his lovers hair. He really had enjoyed this and he could feel Hisagi had too. He was probably just too embarrassed and exhausted to admit it.

**End: End of late Day 4! Day 5 will be up in a little bit! Hope you guys enjoyed and please review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Bonding In A Different Way

**NOTE: Hey! Ok, Day 5~! Please enjoy, and once again, you too Ukitake-san 8P.**

**12 Days Of Fantasy  
****Day 5- Bonding In A Different Way**

Hisagi yawned as he rose from the bed. He rubbed his tired eyes. He had to get back to work. "Do you really have to go in?", Ukitake asked with a frown. Hisagi looked back at him and nodded, "Sorry…I'll try and come home as early as possible tonight though!". Ukitake gave him a small smile but it was clear that he really didn't want his lover to leave him. Hisagi sighed and leaned down, kissing his lips. "Just for you…I promise I'll come home early, ok?", that seemed to cheer Ukitake up right away. "Ok~!", he sang, hugging Hisagi happily. He pat Ukitake on the back with a smile before they pulled away. He had to get dressed! He quickly changed his clothes and headed out to put his shoes on. "See you later!", he called, also slipping on his jacket. It was cold out there! "Bye!", Ukitake called from the bedroom, sighing as he heard the door shut. His poor love. He hoped he kept his promise and didn't work himself none stop again or else he might have to pull out that lovely little drug again to teach his love another lesson. Ukitake really loved the office fantasy. Having Hisagi bent over a desk was a very arousing thought for him!

After about a half hour, Ukitake finally rose from the bed and got dressed. He was feeling a bit rambunctious today! He felt like cleaning and so, cleaning he did! He definitely had to clean the living room from their few days of fun. They had been focused more on the fun rather than the cleaning up portion of it. Besides having showers to clean themselves, anyway. So he got a bucket of warm water, a sponge, a mop, a broom and some rubber cleaning gloves and he was all set to go! He started with the living room, which definitely took a while to clean. He then cleaned the kitchen and then the bathroom. He decided that the last thing he would work on would be the bedrooms. He would also do laundry as well. It had piled up quite a bit this last little while.

…

Hisagi was having a pretty good day at work for once. There wasn't that much paper work to do and everything seemed to be going fine! He even received a few Christmas cards from a couple squad members that brighten his day even more! All was going well until about mid-afternoon when he got this strange feeling that something was happening at home. But he brushed it off. It was probably nothing. Little did he know, it was something. Something BIG!

…

Ukitake was in Hisagi's room. Well, it may as well be labeled as Hisagi's storage room for all his stuff since he never slept in there. He had been sleeping with him in his bed ever since they got together. But this room was used also as Hisagi's change room and it was getting a little dusty so he thought that he may as well clean it too! As he was cleaning it and hanging up some of the laundry he had already done for Hisagi, such as his two dress up outfits. The school girl and the nurse. He saw something rather interesting inside of Hisagi's closet. A black box. He didn't remember his love having that before. Out of curiosity, Ukitake took the box from the closet and took a seat over on the bed. He placed the box on his lap, wondering what was inside of it. He was debating on opening it. What if Hisagi had a private stash of porn? What if it was Hisagi's box that held personal items such as his diary? Did Hisagi even keep a diary? So many things passed through Ukitake's mind as he sat there with the rather large black box on his lap. Maybe if he just took a quick peek inside it wouldn't hurt. After all, Hisagi would never know and it would put his racing mind at ease. He took a deep breath and sighed. He closed his eyes and slowly opened the lid of the box, peeking one eye open before both widened in shock. No way! Hisagi was into THIS kind of stuff? He would have never thought.

Maybe he could have some fun with this. Maybe he could surprise his little Hisagi when he came home. Oh that sounded good! Ideas were already formulating in his head and he quickly put the lid on the box and headed into his own room, which he had luckily cleaned before he moved onto Hisagi's. However, after what they were going to do, he definitely would have to clean again!

…

It was probably around four o'clock when Hisagi left his work, which was WAY earlier than usual. Normally he left around eight or nine at night. Hisagi stretched as he stepped out into the chilly weather. It was snowing very lightly right now and it was rather nice. He couldn't shake off that feeling though that something was going on at home. Oh well, he was heading there anyway. It was probably nothing! Hisagi was already planning on what he would cook him and Ukitake for supper and maybe they could just curl up together and enjoy the early night. He really loved just spending time with Ukitake. He loved being wrapped in that mans arms!

It wasn't long before Hisagi made it home. He entered the house and removed his shoes and his jacket at the door. "Ukitake! I'm home~!", he called out, brushing some snow from his hair. "I'm in the bedroom!", called Ukitake. Hisagi blinked. He wondered what he was doing in there? He moved towards Ukitake's room, "Are you ok?". "Yes, just fine~!", Ukitake called out, hearing his lover getting closer and closer. Hisagi slid the door open and looked in. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. The black box, HIS black box, was sitting on the bed! "U-Ukitake…? W-Why is…th-that there..?", he had been hiding it in his closet for the longest time! Did Ukitake go snooping when he was gone? No, Ukitake wasn't that kind of person so then why? "I found it when I was putting some clothes away and cleaning your room…Hisagi..Why do you have a box like this?", Ukitake questioned, looking at his love. His face lit up quickly and was soon as bright and red as a tomato! This was priceless! "I-I…", Hisagi trailed off, looking away in embarrassment. He wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Well…it doesn't really matter I guess. I'm just curious, are you into that stuff my love? Don't worry, I will hold nothing against you if you like that stuff", Ukitake stated, waiting to hear Hisagi's reply. Hisagi gave a small nod, no longer looking at Ukitake. Instead, he was looking at his feet. Ukitake smiled more, delighted by the nod, "Good! Because I wouldn't mind trying it if you want to my love~!". Hisagi's eyes widened as he looked up. Was Ukitake serious? "Y-You…R-Really?", Hisagi's heart jumped as he received a nod from Ukitake. He couldn't believe this at all! Was this real? Was he dreaming? Did he fall asleep at his desk again?

Within that black box, you see, was a secret Hisagi's was hiding for a while now. Even before him and Ukitake had gotten together. It was a box of bondage and toys such as vibrators and clamps. Hisagi didn't buy any of this stuff! Truthfully, he had found the box one day and he had brought it home with him from work. When he got home and opened it, he found the treasures inside and couldn't believe what was all in there! He had, of course, cleaned them before they had any use. But Hisagi had never stuck anything inside of him. He may have just used the vibrators against his penis to get himself off every once in a while but never had anything been inside of him until Ukitake came around! "Alright…now the question remains..Do you want to be the one bound?", Ukitake questioned, "Or do you want me to be the one bound?". This question made Hisagi's heart race. It took him a moment to answer too, "T-Tied up…". His lover was being so adorable! He wanted to just hug him and squeeze him with how cute this was! But there would be plenty of time for that later! "Mmm, alright my naughty lover. Strip naked and lay down on the bed", Ukitake ordered. Hisagi complied immediately, removing his sash and letting his other clothing fall loose. He pushed his shirt from his shoulders while squirming out of his hakama. He wasn't hesitating. This was one of his fantasies. He really wanted to do this! Especially with Ukitake!

Hisagi then laid down on the bed, face up. Ukitake then moved Hisagi's hands up and strapped his hands in the straps he had already prepared up there and then moved his feet and strapped them in as well. He smiled at Hisagi, "You ok?". He would definitely have to go gentle on this and release Hisagi if he wanted out. Hisagi nodded to him and smiled. "Ok..", Ukitake reached into the box and pulled out a blindfold, tying it around his eyes. Hisagi would have to rely on his other senses now but that would just be more pleasurable for him! Hisagi was in a slight panic when he no longer could see, but was a bit relieved when Ukitake whispered into his ear that it was ok. It caused him to shutter. Ukitake smiled and ran a hand down his chest before snatching up a small paddle from the box and first running it along Hisagi's thighs, watching the boy shutter in curiosity. He smiled and smacked his thigh lightly, causing his love to gasp. He did it a couple more times until the flesh on his thighs were pitch red. He began to rub them softly, massaging them. He never took his eyes off of Hisagi's face though. The look that resided there was priceless. He then pulled out a feather, lightly running it over his chest, going slowly down his side and across his stomach and over his nipples. He was really enjoying this! Hisagi let out a small moan, shuttering more at the feel of the feather. Ukitake watched him, smiling at him. He was glad his love was enjoying this. Next was stimulation. He took out one of the vibrators. "Hisagi…Have you ever played with these yourself?", he wouldn't have minded if he did but he was a bit disappointed when he shook his head no. He sighed and shook it off. Oh well. Now was the time to try it! He turned the small vibrator on, having it placed on the tip of his member. Hisagi gasped, his member was already hard! "U-Ukitake!", he moaned, feeling him running the vibrator up and down his member. It felt good. Really good!

Ukitake watched him, listening to his cries as he continued to run the vibrator over Hisagi's member. Hisagi was feeling strange pleasures he had never felt before! It was all because of the blindfold too. Maybe this was what it was like to be Captain Tousen? Well…Ex-Captain Tousen. Hisagi felt Ukitake leave the vibrator by the base of his member and heard him moving around. He suddenly felt something cold and strange at his entrance. Something he wasn't sure if he wanted or not. It kind of scared him. "D-Don't!", he quickly protested. He suddenly felt so helpless. Yes, this was his lover but this scared him now. This helpless feeling. He was bound and he was blindfolded. The mix was scaring him! "P-Please stop! Untie me, please!", Hisagi cried, beginning to squirm in a panic, a few tears suddenly streaming down his face. Ukitake stopped what he was doing immediately, especially when he saw those tears. He put the vibrators away and quickly untied his feet and then his hands, panicked that he may have scared his lover for life. Hisagi quickly pulled off the blindfold and suddenly pulled Ukitake into a hug, crying into his chest. "I-I'm sorry…I…felt weird…I-I panicked…I'm sorry", he felt bad because he knew Ukitake had been enjoying it and that he probably would have loved to have gone further. He sniffled, crying a little harder now.

Ukitake held Hisagi close, rubbing his back gently and sighing. "It's ok..Shhh…It's alright", he whispered, kissing the top of his head. He was trying to sooth his loves pain and fear. The blindfold probably had been the main problem. They would just have to try this another time, if Hisagi ever wanted to do it again at all. "I-I wanted to…I'm just…I got scared…", Hisagi stated, being shushed again and held even tighter by Ukitake. He pulled the male into his lap and began to gently rock him back and forth. Maybe he never should have brought out that box in the first place and confronted Hisagi. If Hisagi was ready, he would have come to him, right? He was blaming himself completely for this. "I'm sorry Hisagi…I should have made sure you were completely ready for this and ok with it. I'm sorry…", Ukitake whispered, kissing his loves head again. He wouldn't be doing that again for a while.

**END: The end…I know, kind of a sad ending since they didn't continue! BUT this implies for one of the other days~! Heheheh, Day 6 coming out tomorrow~! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. SORRY!

NOTICE: Ok...so...Yesterday my Microsoft Word decided it wouldn't work anymore...so until I get it working again I guess I can't post any chapters _ Sorry guys! T_T 


End file.
